


Four Idols and a Maid walk into a bar

by Artorias



Series: Feel the Rush + Extras [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artorias/pseuds/Artorias
Summary: Forced to put on a maid dress and go out for drinks. Yeah, this isn't ending well...
Relationships: reader/oc
Series: Feel the Rush + Extras [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417855
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11





	Four Idols and a Maid walk into a bar

**Author's Note:**

> For all you content starved followers of mine. Has some ties to FTR, but I don't think you'll need to read the main story to get this one. The most you need to know is you, the reader (Male) are in a relationship with the other K/DA girls.
> 
> Comm. by Eve.

It’s not like Sebastian _wanted_ to open a bar. It just… happened. Many things just seem to ‘happen’ when you distance yourself from one of the biggest gangs in Piltover. He lets out a sigh, gazing out of the window and towards the stormy streets ahead. Mixing drinks was the only other thing he knew how to do… besides knock a couple heads together. And if he wanted to stay out of trouble, and most importantly out of _prison_ , he’d have to keep it cool.

The new bartender, setting down a freshly cleaned shot glass, grabbing another dirty one from the sink.

Almost time. Just gotta wait for the right moment…

Sebastian grunts, adjusting the tie on his uniform. At least his newly reformed dress code is sleek enough to hopefully catch the eye of a lady… or cute guy. Whatever works, really. He’s never been a picky man. Trying to run a business from a loan is risky, damn risky. It’d be nice if he could hire some help…

He lights a cigarette, watching as the cinder and smoke rises slowly.

‘ _Here’s hoping tonight goes smoothly…’_

* * *

It seems he didn’t have much to worry about. As drab and lifeless as this bar can get sometimes, when the customers come in… it starts to _breathe._ And when it breathes, god does it get rowdy. A good dozen or so customers come in, most of which are regulars. Sebastian lets out yet another sigh for what seems like the millionth time, pouring a poor sap a drink. Which seems to be the norm, lately.

“T-That… bitch… she don’ know what the hell she’s missin’... grumble…” The seemingly nameless, depressed chap says as he’s slumped over onto the bar table. All Sebastian can do is sigh, shaking his head lightly. Seems like he’s been getting more of these types lately. Why the hell is THIS the bar people come to for drowning out their sorrows?!

“Sir, I think you’ve had enough. You need to be leaving and call a cab, right now.” He states roughly, crossing his arms.

“Huh?! The fuck you say? That’s how you treat a paying customer?!” The drunk snarls, swiping the many shot glasses littering his area on the table with a loud crash. Son of a bitch… more expenses. Damn!

“Sir, I’ve said what I said and I meant it. You need to leave, _now._ ” The rough bartender crosses his arms, thumbing the bandages wrapped around his knuckles. “I don’t want to resort to roughhousing, but to protect my bar from…” He points to the crumbled mess of glass to his right.

“...That.”

“Fuck off! Why don’t you make me, huh?! You should be happy I’m giving money to this shithole of a bar anyways! I’m a customer, I’ve got rights!”

“And we, most importantly _I_ have the right to refuse service to anyone I see fit. And right now, I’m refusing to serve _you._ So get the fuck out of my bar before I toss you and your lanky ass for you.”

Motherfucker, another fight?! Why the hell can’t these shitters control themselves? Damn it!

“Why don’t you come over this table and try, asshole!” The drunk man shouts, grabbing an empty beer bottle and shattering it over the wooden tabletop.

Sebastian sighs, slipping on the brass knuckles concealed in his pocket. Tch. Yet another police report to make.

And before he can say or do anything further…

He hears the flutter of a dress, immaculate fabric and boundless elegance on display suddenly for his unworthy eyes to see.

“Sir, I recommend you begin to leave the premises. _Now._ ” The woman in the maid dress says, holding a firm grip onto the drunken assailants wrist. She knocks out the bottle from his hand with her other gloved hand, the half shattered bottle falling to the ground with a crash. At this point, everyone in the bar has gone silent, the usual ruckus and banter replaced with curious, tense silence.

_White._ That’s the first thing the lowly bartender thinks, gazing into her captivating fuschia colored… eye. That’s right, singular. Her left eye seems to be covered in a jet black eyepatch, completely concealing it from the world. Huh.

“W-What?! Hey, let me go!” The man struggles, trying to move his hand away futilely. The unknown woman sighs, yanking him off of the barstool and firmly onto his ass. With a single kick, the entrance is opened with brute force. She eyes Sebastian as she turns around with a curious glance.

“You’re the bartender. Permission to toss him out?”

He blinks out of his confusion. “Wha…? Oh. Oh! Right, yeah just toss him out for me. Idiot’ll probably sober up after a couple hours, so just leave him out there. Make sure you don’t kill him, please…”

_THWACK!_

“Done.”

With a single punch to the temple, the drunken idiot is firmly knocked out, and disposed of quickly outside. With a sigh, the woman brushes her hands, slamming the door shut as she takes the seat the man she just threw out was sitting at.

The rest of the bar patrons simply shake their heads, whispering to each other in awe as they seemingly barely resist staring at the newcomer.

“...Right. Well, as payment for doing me such a favor, the rest of your shots tonight are on the house. Least I could do.” He says gratefully, slipping the brass knuckles back into his pocket. “Got some mighty fine moves there, miss. Hell of a grip too.”

Oddly enough, the girl snorts, rolling her eye upon hearing ‘miss’ in his sentence. “Riiiiight. Thanks, it wasn’t an issue. Been waiting for another idiot to test those moves on, anyways.”

She extends a hand forward.

“Weiss. Weiss Mizushima.”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. “All the way from the East, eh? Sebastian Skyers. What’ll it be, Miss?”

“You know, you can just call me Weiss. It’s fine with me.”

The bartender shakes his head vehemently. “No way, Miss. My mother raised me good, and I’ll always refer to people who earned my respect the proper way. Now c’mon, I ain’t got all night. Whatcha want?”

Weiss sighs, resting her head on the palm of her hand. “Whiskey. Hardest brand you’ve got. Preferably chilled.”

“Comin’ up, miss.”

* * *

This bet is stupid. The _girls_ are stupid. You swore to yourself for as long as you lived, you wouldn’t wear the maid uniform again. And yet, here you are! DRESSED IN THE FUCKING MAID OUTFIT!

After a certain lost bet that involved copious amounts of alcohol and poker, you got the shit end of the stick and were forced to become the groups ‘maid’ for the day as they went out and had fun with their free time out. The final stop of the day was this bar, the Afterlife. Oddly enough, they aren’t here yet though. Which has now led you to sitting at the bar table, sipping quietly on some hard whiskey. Damn, this is good.

“You sure know how to mix this well. You put anything special in it?”

“Ah. A lil bit of cinnamon and spice to really get the tastebuds goin’. I didn’t go overboard, did I?”

You shake your head. “Nah, don’t worry about it. I’m here waiting for my fr-” You pause, gritting your teeth in frustration. “...Mistresses.”

“...Mistresses.” Sebastian says in a deadpan voice.

“Well, I _am_ a maid after all.” You gesture to your outfit. “I’m here waiting for them. I was instructed to come here, after all.”

“Huh. No shit? If they can afford you, I’m not really sure as to why they’d even have the idea to come here. This bar ain’t much, really.”

“Don’t ask me. I just go wherever they tell me,” You shrug. “Plus, it’s not like this is a bad bar at all. It’s… comfy. I like it.”

“Yeah, well… it’s been a while since I started to mix drinks again. Probably the only thing I know how to do, really? High school dropout, you see.” He chuckles.

You raise an eyebrow, smiling in surprise. “Oh? It’s nice to meet a fellow dropout.”

His eyes widen in shock, but only just a bit. “... _You_ are a college dropout? Seriously?”

“Don’t let the outfit fool you, Sebastian. I dropped out early because I was living on my own in my teens. So, I focused on getting money and living off check to check instead. Just because I look pretty _now_ doesn’t mean I forgot where my roots came from.”

“Impressive… A working woman. I respect that. That also why you, uh…” He points to his left eye. “How you lost that?”

You open your mouth to respond, before you feel a vibration come from the pocket inside the uniform’s pocket. You pull out your phone, glancing at it with a snort. “Well Sebastian, I’d answer you there but, uh… they’re here.”

“Ah, right. Your Mistresses, or something like that?”

You sigh. “Something like that.”

And just like that, the entire bar's atmosphere changed from a casual place to drink, to suddenly becoming the hottest place on the planet. Four impossibly gorgeous women slowly make their way inside. Despite all of them wearing casual clothes, they still somehow manage to steal the attention of the entire bar just by _walking in._ There’s not that many people who can do that. Yet these women do it as easily as breathing.

Ahri lets out a sigh of relief, waving with a giggle as she fluffs the scarf around her neck.

Evelynn simply snickers underneath her breath, scanning you up and down… much like a piece of meat. You’re not sure how to think about that.

Kai’sa waves happily towards you, beaming with that beautiful smile of hers. You’ll never get tired of that.

Akali flashes you a peace sign, smirking smugly as she lets out a catcall. God damn it.

“Well well well… I didn’t expect you to _actually_ go through it. Color me impressed… and a bit aroused.” Evelynn snickers, taking a seat next to you. The rest of the girls pile in, taking their respective seats at the bar.

Sebastian however, simply smiles as he walks forward to greet the newcomers. “Welcome! Anything you’d like?”

“Mmm. Anything hard, _really_ hard. We’ve been running around all day and I need something fuck me up.” Ahri sighs, resting her head onto her hand.

Kai’sa smiles, waving her hand dismissively. “No thanks, I’m just here for the mood.”

“What she’s having,” Akali points towards your drink, to which you raise an eyebrow. Why’s she always trying to copy you? Oh well. At least it’s cute.

“Wine for me. Sorry to be a prissy bitch, but it really does get me going.” Evelynn chuckles, sliding over a fat stack of cash. “This should be enough for all of us, no?”

Sebastian’s eyes immediately widen like baseballs, slowly grabbing the cash and flipping through it quickly. “Uh… ma’am, is this a mistake? This is almost a thousand dollars in cash.”

“Nope. That’s as real as it gets. Take it.”

He slowly looks back and forth, slipping the cash into the register. “...Thank you kindly, ma’am. Really.”

“Think nothing of it.”

You roll your eyes, smiling softly. “Evelynn out here flexing yet again, hm?”

“Well of course. Gotta keep up appearances, after all.” The succubus winks, eyes glowing slightly with pride.

“As you can see Sebastian, my employers are… generous. You should keep that in mind, no?” You chuckle, sipping your drink with a grin. Damn, this is good.

“Hah. Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind. I’ll go ahead and make your drinks now. You just sit there and look pretty.” He winks directly at you, almost making you fall out of your seat in shock.

Oh. Oh _wow._ He really thinks you’re a girl. Oh no. And even worse, he’s HITTING on you.

Akali leans over, nudging your side with a worried glance. “Uh… okay. Y/N, I’m not gonna like, judge your decisions, but… that’s a guy.”

“Yeah.”

“And he is obviously very attracted to you.”

You grit your teeth in annoyance. “...Yes. I _know._ ”

“And… you’re _letting_ him think you’re a girl.”

“Well how the fuck am I supposed to just spit that out?! _‘Oh hey, i’m actually a guy and you’ve been popping a half chub over a GUY!_ ’ ” You angrily whisper. “This is all your guys’s fault anyways!”

Evelynn chimes in, smirking smugly. As she always does. “To his credit, you look absolutely gorgeous. I don’t blame him for being smitten with you. Sorry, not sorry.”

“You look like a kickass battle maid ‘cause of your missing eye. We just need to get you a weapon… maybe you could have a secondary job being the bodyguard for this place?” Ahri grins, winking subtly.

Before you can reply with some snarky remark, Sebastian clears his throat, holding a tray of freshly mixed drinks. All of which look absolutely pristine. He’s damn good at his job, that’s for sure.

“I’ll have you ladies know _I’m_ the only bodyguard this place needs. Other than that, drink up.”

You realize just now that you didn’t actually take the time to get a proper look at Sebastians, well… _everything._ He’s got a pretty muscular build, nothing too buff, but it’s clear he keeps himself fit. Other than that, he’s probably the most normal looking guy alive. The one weird thing you can note is an odd blurred tattoo on his neck. You’ve lived your life on the streets for a long time, you _know_ a failed self-removal technique when you see it. Seems he held a lighter to his neck to try and completely burn it off, before giving up from the sheer pain.

Much to your surprise, you’re not the only one staring at it. Akali seems to be gazing at it with the most disinterested gaze she can muster, but you can tell she’s just as intrigued as you are. Better not pry, though.

Ahri perks up, grabbing her drink with a happy squeak. “Yes! Thanks!”

Kai’sa sighs, slumping onto the table as she’s resigned herself as the designated driver. Oh well…

“Fuck yes,” Evelynn moans, downing her fancy wine glass with fervor. “God, that is good. Not as good as the stuff we have back home, but it’s up there. Contrary to what you may believe, we didn’t just run around having fun all day. We had an emergency meeting…”

“Oh right. Stupid fashion stuff,” Ahri rolls her eyes. “Something about the brand or whatever… Corporate bullshit. The usual.”

“I don’t even know why _I_ was involved. I’m not even in charge of any fashion groups!” Kai’sa growls.

All you can do is offer some words of comfort, leaving them to gossip and talk as they always do. Besides, once they get into the zone, there’s really no stopping them from their gossip. Better to just leave them to their own devices. You turn back to Sebastian, who is stroking his chin in thought.

“Hm… you know, those gals… they look familiar. Awfully familiar. Sounds familiar too.”

“Ahaha… well, they _are_ a pretty good group, after all. I’d say band, but that doesn’t really fit.”

“Huh, no kidding? What’re they called?”

“Um… You know what? Why don’t you ask them later? I have some questions of my own, actually.” You close your eyes, sipping from your glass quietly. You motion for him to refill the glass.

“...That burn mark. The one on your neck. What’s the story behind that?” You whisper, gazing at it with narrowed eyes.

Immediately, Sebastian stiffens like a board, freezing in place as his eyes narrow in suspicion.

“...Just an accident. A bad one, from a couple years back.”

“Hell of an accident, I bet.”

“One of the worst in my life.”

“Must’ve been very lucky, considering it’s only in _that_ spot. Most burn wounds are much bigger. This one looks controlled… almost like it was done on _purpose.”_

He looks damn near ready to smash your brains out, but you raise a hand with a smile. “Relax. I’m not with them, I only _know_ of them. No need to start bashing my head in. Chill, man.”

“Not a word gets out, understand me? Not a SINGLE word,” He hastily whispers. “I opened up this bar to get away from that life.”

“I respect that. Might wanna get a skin patch job done with that. If _I_ could spot that, some unsavory people might as well.

Sebastian sighs, crossing his arm as the tension deflates. “...Thank you kindly. I’ll just wear something to cover my neck… That’s the most I can afford, anyways.”

All you do is hum in response, before fishing out your wallet. You flip through several bills of 50’s and 100’s, rolling them up in a wad of cash, throwing it at the area in front of him lightly. His eyes widen in disbelief.

“That’s 3500 in cash. Get that damn tattoo taken care of properly this time.” You sigh, grabbing the entire bottle of whiskey for yourself. “Don’t do that half assed.”

“T-That’s… this is…”

You roll your eyes. “Money, yes yes. It makes the world go round. Just take it, man.”

“You all have given me money that I make in months, Weiss. Forgive me if I seem a little skeptical.”

You raise an eyebrow. “Do you _want_ me to take it away?”

“No! I… It’s just… why? Why would you do that?”

“Like I said, we both come from similar shitholes.” You stare at the ground, swirling the alcohol in your cup slowly. “I know what it’s like. Trying to come from nothing. Desperately trying to leave the past behind to focus on the present. It’s not fun. It’s hard, with all the cards and odds stacked against you.”

You finish the entire cup with one gulp, winking with your one good eye.

“I had some help too. The point is, you don’t _have_ to go through the death march alone. Divided we fall or whatever, right?”

Sebastian blinks rapidly for a while. He does this for a while, before stuffing the cash in the register with a gasp. He grabs your hand tightly, causing you to squeak in surprise.

“...Weiss. I know we just met, but… but… Let’s go on a date together!”

“W-WAIT!” You scream, waving your free hand in the air. “W-Wait! Stop! I’m a _guy!_ ”

Sebastian blinks, before shrugging. “Even better.”

“ _ **WHAT?!**_ “ You screech, blushing furiously. Jesus christ, this guy was bisexual the whole time! “T-That’s… that’s…”

It’s only now you notice the entire bar has now halted their previously individual conversations, now completely engulfed on watching Sebastian and you have a ‘moment’ together. Many of them have pulled out their phones, recording with a mixture of shocked or amused expressions. The K/DA girls are simply gawking at you two, with Ahri looking like she’s on the verge of explosion. Akali has her phone recording as well, trying hard to stifle her giggles.

“P-Please consider going on a date with me! It’s not just the money, you seem genuinely interesting and nice, and I’d love to get to know you better!” Sebastian says through clenched eyes and a bright red face.

“A-AAARGH! A-Ahri! Help me out!”

“Kill him… gonna kill him… rip out his intenstines then choke him with ‘em…”

“ _AHRI!_ ”

“Well, I mean… he seems really nice…” Kai’sa trails off.

“You are _NOT HELPING_!”

Sebastian continues to plead, his grip growing tighter. “A dinner date! We’ll have the best dinner of your life and I can walk you home too!”

“AAAAAAAAAAARGH!”


End file.
